Interlocked
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: Interlocked. Such an easy word for something that may be so complicated. House is BACK! And...there's a new character in store. Just for a few chapters. M as a precaution. Chapter 8 FINALLY up!
1. People and Time

**Interlocked**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

Gregory House is walking as quickly as his leg would allow down the street in Princeton. He's looking at his watch.

"Damn. I'm late." He mutters, not noticing where he is going. He plows head on into someone.

"Oh!" He says, bending down to help that someone pick up all of their papers that spilled. He looked at the face of a beautiful woman with wavy black hair.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it's alright. Neither was I." She said. They both laughed.

"Damn. Well, I'm sorry to bump into you. But I'm very late."

"It's alright. I'm late too, for something. It was nice bumping into you. I'm Lisa."

"Greg."

"Well, maybe we will bump into each other again sometime."

"Maybe we will." He said, and waved, walking away into the crowd. He entered the restaurant ten minutes later and approached the table the person who he is meeting is sitting at.

"Allison. I'm so sorry I'm late." Greg said, bending down and kissing her cheek.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. I was playing my piano, and had gotten so absorbed that I didn't know what time it was. And then, because I wasn't paying attention, I ran into this woman in the street and knocked all of her papers down. So that delayed me."

"Dad, it's alright, I swear. You were only five minutes late."

"Okay." He said, taking a sip of water. "So, how's the new job?"

"I like it a lot. The Dean of Medicine is very nice. Everyone there is great. You should look into getting a job there."

"I don't think I could take it if everyone there is 'I love my job' happy." He said, grinning.

"Dad." She said, laughing. "Dad, Princeton Plainsboro has a really great Diagnostics team. You should at least think about it. I know how much you hate your current job. Running tests for a medical company, isn't it?"

"Okay, okay. I will admit, anything has to be better than my current job." Their food arrived, Allison had ordered for him. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh, how is Megan?" Greg asked.

"Mom is great. She's getting married."

"Wow."

"He's a great guy, treats her right. His name is Michael."

"I'm happy for her." He said, smiling at his daughter.

"Good. I am too."

"Good."

Later, as they were about to depart…

"Promise me you will think about coming to work at PPTH?"

"I promise." He said, kissed Allison on the cheek, and disappeared into the crowd of the street. Allison whipped out her cell phone and called her aunt.

"Hey Ellie, this is Allison."

"Hey. What is going on?"

"I need help. I need an idea for a gift to get Mom for her birthday."

"Oh, that. Well, I'm about to meet someone for lunch. But I will call you when we are through and we can go together. I haven't found anything either."

"Great. Is this lunch date with a guy, by chance?"

Ellie laughed. "No. It's with an old college girlfriend that I haven't seen in awhile. Actually, I see her coming over now. Call me later."

"Okay."

"Bye Allison."

"Bye Ellie." Allison said, and they both hung up. Meanwhile, Ellie's college girlfriend is waiting for Ellie to finish her phone call.

"Lisa. Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"How are you?"

"Fine, but stressed, Ellie. It has been way too long, you know?" Lisa said while setting down her purse.

"I know, it has, Lisa. It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too." Lisa said while sitting down. "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh. It was my niece, Allison. She is in desperate need of a gift for her mother."

"I can relate. Shopping for my mother was impossible."

"Aren't they all? I'm going shopping with her after we are finished with lunch."

"Yeah, I guess they are. That sounds fun. How old is your niece?"

"Allison is twenty-three."

"Wow. Her mother must have had her young."

"Megan? Yeah, she did. She got pregnant from her boyfriend at 18 and she didn't tell him."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. But Allison and her father are really close."

"When did they meet?"

"Seven years ago. Allison was sixteen."

"Oh."

"Allison's father is very supportive of everything she does. He even paid her entire way through med school and college."

"She's a doctor?"

"Yes. She just got a new job at Princeton Plainsboro, actually. Her father is a doctor too, though she has the looks of her mother."

"Did you just say Princeton Plainsboro?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"I'm the Dean of Medicine there."

"Wow."

"I know. What is Allison's last name, just to make sure it's her?"

"Cameron. Allison Cameron."

"Yeah, I just hired her. She's a very sweet and brilliant girl."

"That she is. She gets that brilliance from her father. Not to say that Megan isn't smart, but her father, is truly brilliant."

"Hmm…"

"Well, enough about my family. How is life?"

"It's great. I love my job."

"Is there a guy in your life?"

"No. I haven't got the time."

"Well, maybe we could set you up for a date with Allison's father. He's thirty-eight, single, and is a great guy. Granted, he can be a right pain in the ass sometimes, but he's great."

"No, thank you though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." And they enjoy a great lunch together. The next day, at PPTH…Lisa calls Allison into her office.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Allison said, poking her head in the door.

"Dr. Cameron. Come in." Lisa said, nodding her in. Allison comes in and sits in a chair across from Lisa.

"So, Dr. Cameron…it turns out I know your aunt."

"You know Ellie?"

"Yes. We went to college together."

"Oh, so you're the college girlfriend she was meeting for lunch yesterday."

"Yes."

"Well, this isn't awkward." Allison said.

"I know. You may return to work, Dr. Cameron."

"Alright, thank you." And Allison walked out of her office. Just as she shut the door, she saw Greg coming up to her. They were stopped directly in front of Cuddy's door.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought I would bring you lunch."

"That is sweet, thank you, Dad." Allison said, taking the bag from him and smiling.

_From Lisa's view…she looked up and saw Allison hug and kiss this guy on the cheek and then he handed her bag. He adjusted, and she got a look at his face._

"No way." She whispered to herself. "It's the guy I ran into on the street. How weird is this?" She muttered. Then, she stood up and went out the door to get something she had printed off.

"Excuse me." She said to the two of them. She retrieved the paper, and heard Cameron's voice calling her name.

"Dr. Cuddy!" Allison said. Lisa turned slowly around and walked towards her. "I would like you to meet my father. Dad, this is Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine. Dr. Cuddy, this is my father, Gregory House." Allison said. A flash of recognition crossed Lisa and Greg's faces, but Allison didn't see it.

"He's interested in an interview with you. He might like to work here. Are you available?" Allison asked Cuddy.

"Oh. Well, you would need to put together a reusme."

"I could do that."

"Okay. Come back here at 11:30 am tomorrow and we will see how it goes."

"Great, Dad. I will see you tomorrow then. Bye!" Allison said, kissed his cheek, and ran off.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, Dr. Cuddy."

"Indeed." She said, and went back into her office. The next day, House went to PPTH at 11:15. He sat around and waited for fifteen minutes while Cuddy finished a meeting. She ended up being ten minutes late.

"Dr. House. I'm so sorry for being late. The meeting I was in went long."

"That is perfectly alright." He said, standing up.

"Come into my office." Cuddy said. House followed her in and sat down across from her.

"I had a feeling we would see each other again." House said once Cuddy had sat down across from him.

"Really, you did?"

"Yes."

"Well, it certainly wasn't in the way I expected."

"Me neither."

"So, what is your specialty?"

"My specialty is infectious disease. The big stuff, basically."

"May I have a look at your resume?"

"Of course you may." He said, and handed it over. She read it thoroughly.

"You have a great resume."

"Thank you."

"Highest education, graduated top of the class. You Even dabbled a little in forensic anthropology with Temperance Brennan. That is quite an impressive resume."

"Thanks again." He said.

"You are very lucky. You came at the perfect time. We need someone to head our Diagnostics Department here."

"Well, then I did have perfect timing."

"Yes, you did. You can begin next week."

"How about we began tonight? How about I will work for you if you go on a date with me?" Greg asked.

Lisa didn't know what to say.

"I will pick you up here, tonight at seven. Dress nicely." He said, and limped out.


	2. Love and Change

**Interlocked**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

Lisa was speechless after he left. She just stared at the door for five minutes. Then, she snapped out of her reverie.

"I will go home at four to give me time to get ready." She said to herself. Now, she was in a really good mood. She spent the rest of her work day in her office, filling out papers. Before she knew it, it was four.

"Oh, I should leave." So she set her pen down, grabbed her coat, keys, purse, and went home to get ready for her date. When she got home, she showered, and then spent the next hour choosing what to wear. She finally decided on a floor length, pale blue, backless dress with silver jewelry and shoes and purse. She then applied makeup and had just capped the lip-gloss when she heard a knock at the door. She went over and opened it.

"Wow." House said, looking her up and down as he came in.

"Thank you. You look great yourself." He is wearing black pants, a perfectly fitted black jacket, a bowtie, shiny black shoes, and a blue shirt that coincidentally matches her dress.

"I just have to grab my purse."

"That's fine." He said, and watched her retreating form go upstairs, towards her room. She came down a minute later carrying a small clutch bag.

"Let's go." She said. He held her arm all the way to the car, opened the door for her, and helped her in. He then climbed into the drivers' side and drove to the restaurant. When he pulled up, Cuddy got this look on her face.

"Is this fine?" He asked. It is the nicest steakhouse in the area.

"It's perfect." She said. They went in and were soon at their table.

"What would you like to drink?" Their waiter asked.

"I will have a California Wine pinot gris." Greg said.

"And I will have a glass of Oswego Hills pinot noir." Lisa said. The waitress left.

"So, House…"

"Please, Greg." He said.

"Greg, I am going to hire you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So Greg, what are your interests?"

"I love to play the piano and read medical books. Mostly play piano though."

"That is wonderful. I love music."

"Well, then we are a match made in music heaven, no?" He asked, smiling. She laughed.

"What do you enjoy doing?" 

"I run. Every morning I go for a run, and I love to listen to music. I also cook and bake. And I, like you, also enjoy reading medical texts."

"Those are all great things."

"Thank you." They had ordered, and their food came. All through dinner, they talked medical talk, laughing about crazy cases they have had, and the rare cases they have seen.

After dinner, on Lisa's front porch…

"Greg, I had a great time tonight."

"I did too." He said, smiling at her. He then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I will see you at work on Monday." Lisa said, smiling at him.

"Sure. And I may just give you a call…" Greg said.

"I'll be waiting for it. Good night." She said, and disappeared into her house. On one side of the door, Lisa was jumping up and down and on the other side, Greg was dancing, as best as he could, down the sidewalk.

On Sunday morning…at ten, Lisa's phone rang. She rolled over, trying to ignore it. Sunday is the day that she doesn't go to work. Finally, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lisa. This is Greg." At his voice, she was awake and sat up.

"Hey Greg."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was already up." She said.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me for coffee in an hour?"

"Oh, I would love that."

"Okay, let's meet at Corner Coffee at eleven fifteen."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye Lisa. I can't wait."

"Neither can I, Greg." She said, and hung up, smiling. She then jumped into the shower and came out fifteen minutes later. She put on this bright yellow dress that has scattered red flowers all over it. It's a halter dress. She grabs a white purse and slips on red ballet flats and is out the door at ten fifty. She gets in her car and arrives at the Corner Coffee shop at eleven ten. She sees Greg sitting at a table outside wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. They have a way about coordinating colors of clothes. When she walked up, he stood up and pulled out the chair for her.

"Lisa, you look beautiful." Greg said, sitting across from her.

"You look very handsome yourself." She said.

"I was going to wait to call you, but I wanted to see you."

"I'm glad you didn't. I wanted to see you too."

"I'm glad. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Oh yes." She said, turning her head to look out at the world. The sun caught on her wavy black hair and illuminated it.

"Stay like that." Greg said suddenly. "I want to take a picture." Lisa laughed, but nodded. Greg pulled out a camera and snapped a photo.

"You just looked so radiant with the sun on your face and hair like that."

"Thank you." She said, turning back to him.

"So, you have today off?"

"Yes. I have every Sunday off."

"Maybe that should be our designated day that we meet."

"Yes, maybe it should." She replied.

They spent the next hour talking and laughing.

"I had so much fun today."

"I did too." Greg said, opening her car door for her.

"Thank you." She said, turning to him before getting in. She stared at him, and then leaned forward for a kiss. He met her lips with his, and she fell back onto the car. He was kissing her passionately, his hands running through her hair, the sun shining on their faces. Her hands were running up and down his back. Finally, they broke apart.

"Wow." Lisa said.

"I know." Greg replied. "I'll call you." He said, and walked away into the crowd. Lisa stared after him for a minute, and then got into her car. She didn't hear from him until next Sunday, even though she saw him at work. Her phone rang as she was opening the door from her morning run.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly into the phone.

"Been busy?" Greg's voice said over the phone.

"No. I just got in from my morning run."

"Oh. Well, do you want me to come over to your place to pick you up?"

"Sure. I have to jump in the shower, because I'm really sweaty and gross, though."

"Oh, I like you all sweaty. It makes you more beautiful."

"Then I guess I will stay this way until you get here."

"Good. See you in ten minutes." He said, and hung up. Lisa sprinted to her bathroom and applied lotion all over her body to make it smooth, and then applied a little body oil. Just as she was done, the doorbell rang.

"You look so sexy all sweaty. It kind of turns me on." He said, lifting his sunglasses and putting them on his forehead while eyeing her.

"Thanks." She said, while he entered her house. Once he was in and she had shut the door, he placed his hand on her arm and kissed her. She moved in closer, warming into the kiss. Soon, she was pressed fully against him, kissing.

"Oh, I'm getting you all sweaty. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We can be sweaty together." He replied, and went back to kissing her. Greg then picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her upstairs. She directed him to her room. Her room is yellow walls with white wainscoting and many windows. The sun is everywhere, forming rays of warm light and rainbows everywhere. He shuts her door and lays her down on her bed. He sprawls next to her and they continue kissing.

"You don't feel we are moving too fast?" Greg asked, backing off.

"No. We have a connection, I can feel it."

"I can too." And he leaned in and kissed her again. Soon, he had pulled her shirt over her head, and she his. The sun was shining brightly, and Lisa was staring out the window at the clear blue sky.

"I take it you approve, Ellie." Lisa whispered.

"What?" Greg asked, pulling away.

"Nothing at all." Lisa said, and smiled at him.

Later, after their fun, Greg is watching her sleep. The sun is falling across her naked back, and waving across her body. Her hair is radiant in the sun, and she looks so peaceful. As he's watching her, her peaceful face contorts into one of hurt, and she starts mumbling.

"Lisa? Lisa?" Greg asks, touching her back gently. She wakes up crying, and collapses into Greg's arms. He holds her and strokes her smooth back until she quiets down. He then, still holding her protectively in his arms, tilts her head back so she's looking at him.

"Lisa, what is wrong?"

"It's just a bad dream I keep having."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asks softly, kissing her on the cheek. She is silent for a little while, and then nods.

"It was twenty years ago today, the day of the accident." Lisa whispered.

"What happened?"

"I had been driving my friend's home from a trip to the mall. Me, Ellie, Ana, and Katie. A drunk driver was going through a red light, I swerved around him. I lost control of the car and it hit a concrete pillar. Ana and Katie made it out fine, with just a few bruises and broken bones. My head went through the windshield, and I was in a coma for three months. When I woke up, I found out Ellie had been killed in the accident. I never got to say goodbye, and it is my fault we crashed." Lisa said, crying heavily now. "Ellie was my best friend, I went to her for everything, and she me."

"Lisa, it was not your fault. That drunk driver was an ass hole, and all you had tried to do was try not to injure your friends by crashing into him. It was just bad luck. You hadn't done anything." He whispered to her.

"I know it's true, but I still miss her so much."

"I know, and that's natural."

"When the sun was shining on us, during our time, I knew it was Ellie, my guardian angel, approving of us, and our relationship."

"Oh, so that is what you whispered."

"Yes. I just know she's my guardian angel."

"They always are. I have a guardian angel too." Greg whispered. Lisa looked up at him, because tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Who is your guardian angel?" She asked softly, taking his hand, seeing how much this topic hurt him.

"I had a twin sister, named Audrey."

"I didn't know that."

"Not many do." He said, and pulled out a picture from his pants pocket.

"This was the last photo I have of her with her hair." He said, handing her the photo. Audrey has house's blue eyes and long and wavy blond hair to her waist. She didn't wear makeup, just had a natural beauty about her.

"What happened?"

"When she was sixteen, the doctors found cancer in her brain."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"She fought for a year, and it went away. She had a year of joy, of happiness. And then, the cancer came back. From that point on, it went away for a little while, and then came back. She fought hard against it, until she was twenty. I remember the last time I saw and spoke to her. It was the day before she passed, though I didn't know that. We took a picture together on that day, which is at home in a frame, and we talked and laughed for hours. When I left, I told her I loved her a lot, and that she's the best sister I could ever ask for. She said the same back to me, and I left. The next afternoon, the phone rang saying that she had passed. We all cried for days. One day, I asked 'Audrey, send me a sign that you are alright.' And the next day, it rained, and I looked out over the hill that we used to play on all the time, and a bright rainbow was there, directly over it. I could just feel that Audrey was alright, and was sitting on that rainbow, watching over me forever."

"I'm sorry, Greg. We've both had significant loss, and it has been hard to cope. But now we have each other. And I think, now that we have shared these things, life will be easier." Lisa said softly, squeezing his hand.

"I think so too." Greg said, smiling at her. He then bent down and kissed her.

A year later…Greg takes Lisa out to dinner and proposes to her. She says yes. Six months later, it is the wedding day. Lisa is in the bridal prep room before walking down the aisle. She's pacing around and mumbling.

"Ellie, I wish you were here. You would know how make me laugh and not be nervous on this wonderful day." Lisa said to herself. Then, the door opened and Allison came in.

"Lisa. It's time." Allison said, coming in.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." And they both went out. Allison went out on the arm of the best man, Jacob. And then Lisa came out. She's wearing a strapless, a-line dress, in a soft cream with subtle red flowers embroidered into the bottom. There is a red ribbon under the bust. Her hair is down in soft curls framing her face with a veil in it. She comes up to Greg, smiles at him, and takes his hand. Her step-dad let her go. Later, after most of the vows….

"Do you, Lisa, take Greg to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She replied, smiling, and Greg put the beautiful yet simple ring on her finger.

"And do you, Greg, take Lisa to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He replied, grinning from ear to ear. She slipped the simple silver band onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Greg said. Everyone laughed and they kissed. As they were running down the aisle, Greg glanced to his left, and Lisa followed his gaze. They both slowed. Greg glanced upon the ghostly form of Audrey in the sunlight streaming through the window. She smiled at him, blew him a kiss, and nodded. In that moment, he knew she was happy for him, and greatly approved of Lisa as a wife. Lisa saw Ellie, with her flaming red hair and great smile, nodding in approval of Greg. Lisa smiled and waved. Greg briefly saw Ellie and she smiled at him and he knew who she was and he smiled back. And Lisa briefly saw Audrey and Audrey smiled at her, and Lisa smiled back. Then, Lisa and Greg were out of the church and in the limo. They kissed until they got to the reception.

The reception was great fun, but Lisa and Greg couldn't wait to get away and to be alone. Finally, everyone said goodnight, and Lisa and Greg were taking an early flight in the morning, so they just went up and crashed, saving all the fun for the honeymoon.

On the honeymoon…they are in Greece. Their first afternoon there they spend sightseeing, and then return to the hotel, have a nice dinner, and go up to the honeymoon suite. They look out at the view, which overlooks the clear blue ocean and white beaches. It's sunset. Greg grabs her hand and pulls her to him, and she laughs.

"I can't believe we are married, and here, in Greece." Greg whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I know." Lisa whispered back. She then got up on her toes for a kiss. He bent down and gave her one, sharing all the love in his heart. They kissed like that while the sun was setting over the teal sea. Then, Greg took her hand and pulled her into the room, laughing. He shut the sliding door and mostly closed the drapes, leaving them open a little to let the sunlight in. Greg then pushed Lisa down onto the bed and started kissing her deeply.

"Lisa, I love you more than anything, in this moment. You mean the world to me."

"And you mean the world to me. Now, let's get on with it already. I practically wanted to jump you in the limo after the wedding."

He laughed. "I know, I felt the same way." He replied, and pulled her summer dress over her head. They were soon both fully unclothed and under the sheets. He was running his hands through her hair, kissing her, and she was running her hands up and down his muscular back. He then placed his hands next to her head and looked down at her.

"Lisa, I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, smiling a smile full of need. He smiled back and pushed gently inside her, filled her.

"Ooh, Greg." She whispered, as he slowly began moving up and down. He kissed her in the most intimate of ways, in the most intimate of places, and she him.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Lisa was screaming, not caring who heard. The bed was shaking really hard, pounding into the wall with great thuds.

"Oh yes." Greg whispered into her ear.

"Oh, oh, Greg!" She moaned. He knew what she meant, and pushed into her again, deep and hard. He arched his back and she writhed beneath him. They made passionate love two more times that night. The next morning, the sun is streaming across Lisa's body, making her glow. Greg is out on the patio with coffee and fruit. Lisa wakes up, grabs one of the sheets that had been thrown on the floor in the midst of last night, and wrapped it around her body like a dress. She walked out onto the patio, glowing, her hair falling gently, if slightly messy down her back, and her bare shoulders gold with sunlight.

"Good morning." Greg said, looking up from his coffee.

"Morning." She said, yawning and kissing him on the cheek. She then sits down next to him and helps herself to a cup of coffee and a plate of fruit.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I was in heaven. I don't think I've slept that good in many years."

"I'm glad." He said, smiling at her over the paper. She smiled back and took a sip of coffee. He still stared at her, and she looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful right now."

"Thank you." She said. She finished her fruit and coffee and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, pausing in the doorway.

"Okay."

"You can join me if you want." She said, raising her eyebrows at him and disappearing inside. He waited until he heard the water going, and then went in after her, shutting the sliding glass door. He didn't even knock, just went in, stripped out of his clothes, and joined her in the shower. His hands roamed over her flesh, exploring. They kissed under the warm waves of water. He washed her hair and she his. Twenty minutes later, they emerged and got ready for the day.

Going to skip ahead to the last night of their honeymoon…Greg is standing on the patio, looking out at the beautiful sunset in front of him. Lisa comes up behind him and wraps her hands around his abdomen. She presses her chest into his naked back. He can tell she isn't wearing anything but a sarong around her waist. He turns around and looks at her.

"Lisa, aren't you afraid someone will see you?" He asked.

"No. You can protect me from any prying eyes." She whispered, pushing her body into his. He enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his chest, and ran his hands up and down her exposed back.

"It's our last night."

"I know."

"Greg, there is something special I want to do."

"What is that?"

"Make love on the beach."

"Lisa, I would love to do that with you."

"I'm glad. We need to find the most beautiful and secluded place we can. It is an experience I've been thinking of, with the sound of the waves, maybe even the waves crashing against our ankles, the endless sky above us. I wanted to save it until tonight."

"I agree. We will go out after dinner." He whispered, kissed her, and took her inside. Later, after dinner…Lisa and Greg run laughing down a path and run onto the warm, white sandy beach. They explore father away from the hotel, and climb over some rocks and pools, and end up in a cove with soft white sand and trees everywhere. They go through a little used path in the trees and end up in this alcove of trees surrounding them, except for the part going out to the ocean. There is white sand, not grass in these trees.

"This is the place." Lisa whispered.

"I know." Greg said. He lay down the blanket on the ground and they lay down together on it. At first they just lay in each others arms, breathing in sync. Greg took some photos of the location and of Lisa and of him and Lisa. Then, they lay down on the blanket and slowly began kissing. Soon, it turned to a much more passionate kiss, one leading up to making love.

"This is perfect." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"It is." She replied, and pulled his shirt over his head. He untied the sarong around her neck until they were both half naked. Then, she dragged his shorts the length of his body and he removed the rest of the sarong. They came together, naked, in a passionate embrace and kiss. The moon came out and shone down on their secluded beach just as he entered the welcome tightness of her body. She moaned and he groaned. She rolled him under her and started grinding her hips against his. His eyes got a glazed look and he moaned. She moved up and down while grinding her hips.

An hour later, they lay naked in each others arms, coming down from the pleasure.

"Lisa, that was amazing."

"I know. Probably the best we've had so far."

"Maybe, but there is more to come."

"Yes, there is." She said. Fifteen minutes later they got dressed and headed back to the hotel.

A month later…Lisa is at home, staring at a calendar.

"One month. I've missed one. I have missed it before, but this time feels different." She whispers to herself. She went downstairs and found Greg at the computer, playing some game.

"Hey Greg, I'm going to run to the store quickly."

"Okay. Love you." He said, not looking away from his game.

"Love you too." She said, grabbed her purse, and went out. At the store…Lisa is standing, staring, and pondering at the pregnancy tests. That is when Wilson sees her.

"Cuddy! Hey!" Wilson called. Lisa smiled and blushed.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm good, just picking up something really quick." She said. He looked to his left and saw the pregnancy tests.

"Have you told Greg?"

"No. I wanted to be sure first."

"Oh. Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

"Well, I have to run. See you later!" He called and ran off. Lisa grabbed a test and hurried out of the store, not wanting to see anyone else she knew. She returned home and entered in the front door. Greg is still at the computer.

"I'm back."

"Hey." He replied, his eyes not leaving the game. Lisa shook her head and disappeared upstairs to the bathroom. She took the test out and read the instructions. She then took the test and waited three minutes. When her phone alarm rang, she turned it over.

_Positive._ It was very clear. Now, Lisa had to tell Greg. But how to tell him? She pondered that as she walked downstairs. He is still intently focused on his game.

"Greg, I need to tell you something." She said firmly.

"What?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of his game.

"Hon, I want you to look it me."

"Can it wait? I'm almost done with this level."

Lisa stood there fuming.

"No, Greg, it can't fucking wait! What I am about to say will deeply affect us! Greg, I'm pregnant!" Lisa yelled at him, really red faced and tears falling down her cheeks. He froze and slowly turned to her. He just stared at her.

**Okay, that is it for now. I am currently working on the next chapter, and this will have more of the "interlocked" style. So, review, I would love it. Hope you liked this and look for the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow!**

**-K**


	3. New Life

**Interlocked **

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

Greg continued to stare at her for a few minutes.

"Did you even hear me? Or are you still in computer game world?" She asked with anger still a little evident in her voice.

"I heard you. I'm just trying to process it. Pregnant as in carrying a baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh, wow."

"Is this bad?"

"No. No. It's not bad. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He stood up and came over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"It's great. We're going to be parents." He said, holding her at arms length and smiling at her.

"I know. It's exciting, isn't it?"

"Yes." He replied, and kissed her.

2 and half months later…Lisa is on the phone when Greg comes in.

"Okay. Tomorrow at noon, see you then. Goodbye." She said, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Greg asked, as she turned towards him.

"My gynecologist, Dr. Loren. I made a prenatal appointment."

"Oh. Can I come?"

"Of course you can." She whispered, taking his hand.

"Good. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

The next day, at work, at 11:30, Greg heads to Lisa's office.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he came in without knocking.

"Yes, I am. Let's go." She said, grabbed her coat, and they headed out of the hospital together. Fifteen minutes later, they enter the doctor's office. Lisa goes up to the reception window.

"Yes, I'm Lisa House, here to see Dr. Loren."

"Of course. I will tell her you have arrived."

"Thank you." Lisa said, and took her place next to Greg. He's looking at a magazine about pregnancy.

"Fascinating?"

"Actually, it is. I want to learn as much as I can so I can help you."

"Oh, that is sweet. Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey." He replied, smiling at her, and then going back to reading. Ten minutes later, a nurse calls her name. Greg follows, still reading the magazine as he's walking. They are taken to an exam room; Lisa puts on a gown, and lies on the table. Fifteen minutes later, the doctor comes in. Greg is still reading the magazine.

"Good afternoon, Lisa. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Wonderful to see you too."

"So, it says you are here for a prenatal exam." Dr. Loren said, glancing at the chart.

"Yes."

"Congratulations. Is that the father?" Dr. Loren asked, nodding at Greg.

"Yes. He's reading a very interesting article."

"I can tell. Alright, let's get started."

"Okay then." Lisa said. Dr. Loren placed herself beneath Lisa, and conducted the vaginal exam.

"All looks great there. I would like a urine sample, just to double check."

"Sure." Lisa says, and goes into the bathroom. She comes out ten minutes later and hands it to Dr. Loren.

"Thanks. I will be back soon." Dr. Loren said, and went out. Greg closed the magazine just as she left.

"Done?"

"No. I gave her a urine sample, which we are waiting to get back. And then there is the prenatal exam." Lisa said.

"Okay. I'm so excited."

"I know. But you have to wait eight months." Lisa said.

"I know. It's worth waiting for." He said, as the doctor came back.

"So?" Lisa asked, as she came in.

"The test confirmed it. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So, I am going to prescribe you some vitamins…" The doctor began, and launched into a long speech about changing the diet, avoiding alcohol and smoking, and the importance of exercise.

"Do you have any other questions?" Dr. Loren asked.

"Yes, just one question. Is it alright to still have sex while being pregnant?" Lisa asked. Dr. Loren laughed.

"Actually, I get asked that a lot. Yes, it is. Though as the belly expands, you are going to want to try new positions. And it may also be easier for you to achieve orgasm, so don't be surprised if you get one several times throughout intercourse." Dr. Loren said.

"Okay, that is all I wanted to know." Lisa said.

"Great. Here is your vitamin prescription, and remember what I told you." Dr. Loren said on their way out.

"Don't worry, we will."

"And I want to see you back in a month and a half."

"Okay." Lisa said, waved, and left. She made an appointment.

The next morning…at two am, Lisa was tossing and turning, and finally got up and made a sprint to the bathroom.

"Lisa?" Greg asked, sitting up. He slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She is hunched over the toilet.

"Oh, honey. Morning sickness time." He said, limped over, and sat down next to her. He rubbed her back and held her hand the entire time. Eventually she flushed the toilet and lay down on her back on the floor.

"How do you feel?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"Okay. I'm still a little nauseas. I think I will sleep on the floor, in case I have to throw up again. You go back to sleep."

"Alright, I love you." He said, and bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered, and faintly smiled at him. He went into the bedroom and came back in with the biggest and softest blanket they have and two pillows.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked.

"If you are going to be here all night, so am I." He said simply, and lay down the blanket on the floor in front of the toilet. They both crawled under it and dozed off. Thirty minutes later, Lisa crawled up and threw up into the toilet. Greg sat up and held her hair back from her face. This went on all night. Finally, Lisa calmed down and fell comfortably asleep in his arms. They awoke with the sun streaming across them. Greg glanced at his watch.

"Lisa, it's eight." He whispered, touching her arm gently. She stirred, opened her eyes, looked at him, and smiled.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning." He replied. He then bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.

"That must taste awful." She said after he pulled away.

"Actually, on the contrary, you taste wonderful." He said, and went down and kissed her neck. She laughed as he nibbled on her neck. She looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"We should get ready for work."

"Yes, we should." Greg said. He took the blanket and pillows and put them away, and then they both got ready for work and went to work.

Three and a half months later…Lisa is at work, she is now six months along and getting large. Greg comes up to her.

"How are my babies?" He asked.

"Just fine, thank you. A little sore, but other than that, fine."

"Lisa, you are going to take time off soon."

"Greg, you know how demanding my job is. I can't possibly do that."

"You can and you will. You are six months pregnant now, delivering the baby in three, you had better get your ass out of this hospital. I want you home resting."

"Greg, I-"

"No. You are carrying our baby girl, and I don't want you to be working so hard. And working here could be bad, with all the sick people. You will be officially on leave starting tomorrow."

"Okay, okay."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too. And thank you for doing what I know is best for me."

"You're welcome." He said, and kissed her.

Later that day, Lisa has made an announcement that she will begin maternity leave starting tomorrow, to everyone but Greg's team. She goes into the conference room.

"Cameron. Chase. Foreman. Greg." Lisa said, standing at the head of the table.

"I wanted to inform you that starting tomorrow, I am taking maternity leave. So for some time, I won't be here. Someone else is running this hospital. I just wanted to make that clear, that under no circumstances are you to call me. I'm leaving to relax, and I don't even want to think about work."

"Okay, Cuddy. We will see you when you get back. I can't wait to meet the baby." Chase said.

"Thank you, Chase."

"Lisa, I am so excited for this baby!"

"I know you are, Cameron. Trust me, we are too." Lisa said, grabbing Greg's hand.

"I will be a step-sister!"

"I know. I'm very proud to be your step-mom, Allison." Lisa said. Allison gently embraced her. The next day, Lisa goes home. The next three months Greg spends taking care of her whenever he's not working. He makes her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, massages her feet, talks to her, and kisses her, talks to the baby. He's very excited and is doing everything he can for her.

One night, at four am, Greg is awoken by Lisa panting heavily.

"Lisa, it's time?" He asked, sitting up.

"Yes. Why else do you think I would be up at four panting like a racehorse?" She replied, glaring at him. He just nodded, knowing she's in pain. He jumped up and grabbed the suitcase and then slowly helped her to the car. He placed her into the backseat, jumped into the drivers, and drove as fast as he dared to the hospital they had agreed on. It was then that he saw the police lights flashing behind him.

"Fuck." He said.

"Greg, can't you just keep going?"

"No, it's the law, and it's a cop. I have to stop. But I will make it fast." He replied, looking at the love of his life in so much pain. She softly nodded and then went back into rhythmic breathing. The cop knocked on the window and Greg lowered it.

"House."

"Jackson." Greg said. The last person he wants to see, because he has stopped him on countless occasions.

"You were speeding."

"No shit, Sherlock. You think I don't know that?"

"I will have to give you a ticket."

"Don't you always, every time you see me? And besides, now is not the time to fuck with me. My wife is in labor in the backseat. And unless she plans on having this baby in the car, I suggest you let us go." Greg said, anger clear in his voice. Jackson looked back and saw Lisa. That is when Lisa yelped and Greg spun is head around to her.

"Lisa, what is it?"

"Greg, my water just broke. The baby is coming, really!" She said.

"You detained us to the point that her water broke. Unbelievable." Greg muttered.

"Oh. Well, I will radio ahead and tell my fellow officers to let you go. Get on your way."

"Thank you!" Greg yelled, and sped off. He made it to the hospital in ten minutes. Dr. Loren was waiting outside for them.

"Her water broke." Was the first thing Greg said to Dr. Loren.

"Okay, let's get her into labor and delivery." In no time at all, Lisa was in a gown and in labor and delivery. She's also in stirrups. Dr. Loren is examining her.

"Lisa, you are only four centimeters right now, so you have awhile to go, but the contractions will get stronger."

"Okay." Lisa said, just before another contraction hit. She grabbed Greg's hand and squeezed it tightly. He just held on and encouraged her.

"Almost done with this one." He said, checking the monitor. Finally, it stopped and Lisa relaxed.

"I will be back to check on you soon." Dr. Loren said, and left Lisa and Greg with a nurse to supervise.

"Okay, Lisa. Another one is coming soon. Are you ready?" Greg asked/

"Yes." She replied, just as it hit. She bit her lip and held his hand tightly.

Five hours later, after periodically checking her cervix, Dr. Loren came back in and examined her.

"Okay, Lisa. Eight centimeters, that's good. You're almost there." She said.

"Lisa, you are almost there. Not much longer." Greg whispered, stroking her sweat streaming forehead with his hand. An hour later and she was ready.

"Okay, Lisa. You are at ten centimeters. On the next contraction, you have to push, okay?"

"Okay." Lisa said, and grabbed Greg's hand intensely in hers. He smiled down at her and she weakly smiled back.

"Okay, Lisa. I need you to push. And Greg, count until ten." Dr. Loren said. The contraction hit and Lisa began pushing fiercely.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten." Greg said as she pushed. She then relaxed after ten, breathing heavily.

"That was great. More of those and this baby will be out in no time."

"Come in Lisa, more of those." Greg whispered, and kissed her sweaty temple. Another contraction hit, and she pushed hard. Greg loved looking at her, trying so hard, in so much pain, the gown tightening around her enlarged breasts. She looks beautiful.

Two more huge pushes later, and Dr. Loren can see the head.

"I can see the baby's head."

"Lisa, she can see the head. Come on, be brave. I love you so much." He whispered to her. She nodded before another contraction came.

"Greg, it just hurts so damn much." Lisa whispered after the contraction had passed.

"I know, I know." He said, kissing her hand. "It's not much longer." He whispered. Then, another contraction came, and she pushed.

"Okay, the shoulders are out. You're really close now." The doctor said, before another contraction came.

Lisa pushed nine more times before the baby was almost out.

"Okay, one more and your daughter will be in the world for real." Dr. Loren said. Lisa nodded and prepared to push. The contraction came, and she pushed hard. She then screamed as she felt the baby slide out of her. Dr. Loren did her thing, and Lisa waited with bated breath for her to cry. After a few minutes, she did. Their daughter was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Lisa while they cleaned Lisa up.

"Oh Greg, she's so beautiful." Lisa whispered, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"She is." Greg said, looking down at his baby girl.

"What is her name?" Dr. Loren asked.

"Rachel Ann." Lisa said.

"That is beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Well, we will leave you two alone with your little baby for a little while. But we will be outside the door."

"Alright." Lisa said, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. The doctors and nurses left.

"Lisa, she's perfect. And she's the product of our love."

"I know." Lisa said, and turned her head to Greg. He then kissed her passionately and she kissed him back.

"She has my eyes." Greg said, smiling.

"But she has my hair."

"And the face is for sure some of both of us."

"Yes, for sure." Lisa said. Greg climbed up on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around his baby girl Rachel and his beautiful wife.


	4. War Time

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the children, which I created.**

**Reviews are appreciated, though are not mandatory.**

The next month…Lisa is sitting in the nursery, rocking Rachel, when she starts to cry. Greg is watching her rock her gently and sing to her. He then watches as she lifts Rachel to her breast, and Rachel latches on hungrily. Greg walks over to them.

"I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who enjoys those." Greg whispered, kissing Lisa's head.

"No, you're not. And for awhile you will have to share."

"I know, but I don't mind. It gives life to my daughter."

"That's right."

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, and tilted her head up for a kiss. He gave it to her.

"You and Rachel are the best things that have ever happened to me."

"I'm glad. The same goes for me." Lisa said. Ten minutes later, Lisa finished feeding her, and Rachel went to sleep.

Eleven months later, on Rachel's first birthday, she takes her first steps. Greg and Lisa are talking to Chase, Cameron, and Foreman when Lisa exclaims.

"Rachel is walking!" Lisa yelled. Everyone's head turned to where Rachel is safely on the floor. She is standing up and walking towards Greg, her arms out in front of her. He slowly bends down and she falls into his arms. He scoops her up gently.

"Piano!" She gurgles. It was her first word.

"Yes, piano." Greg said, sitting with her at the piano. He slowly began to play. Rachel calmed down instantly and was soon asleep. Greg took her upstairs, and soon after that, everyone left.

Five years later…Greg gets a phone call, and has been drafted for war. He goes over to fight. For three days, he comes home and visits with his family, two years after the phone call, Rachel is seven. On his last night, he and Lisa make love. It was a very special, if short trip that Greg really enjoyed.

A month later…Lisa gets a call from the Captain of where Greg is stationed. Cameron is over, talking with Lisa. She is silent while she is on the phone.

"What?" Lisa said, and the Captain on the other line spoke.

"Yes, I know. Thank you." Lisa said, and hung up, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Allison asked instantly, seeing Lisa's face.

"Greg…he's been taken…he's a prisoner of war." Lisa said, collapsing into a chair, crying.

"Oh god." Is all Cameron said, and wrapped her arms around her step-mom. Then, Rachel came in and Lisa's tears disappeared. She has to be strong in front of her daughter.

"Mom, when is Dad coming home?" Rachel asked, climbing into her mom's lap.

"Sweetie, I don't know. I just don't know." Lisa replied, kissing her daughters head.

"I hope soon."

"I hope so too."

A few days later, Lisa finds out she is pregnant again. Just as she is starting to show, she tells Rachel.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Lisa asked, coming into her daughter's room and sitting on the floor next to her.

"Sure." And Rachel moved over and sat in front of Lisa.

"Sweetie, mom has to tell you something."

"Uh huh."

"Sweetie, I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby? Like a little brother or sister?"

"Yes, exactly like a little brother or sister."

"Oh, mom! I'm so excited!"

"I'm so glad. Listen, my tummy is going to grow larger as the baby grows, so I won't be able to move as quickly or play with you as much, once that happens."

"I understand. I will be careful. Can I touch your tummy?"

"Good. Sure you can. There isn't much there now, but there is someone inside of me, growing and changing." Lisa said, as Rachel put her hand on Lisa's slightly larger stomach. Rachel smiles up at her mommy.

Three months later, Lisa goes into a teacher conference with Rachel's third grade teacher. Rachel is eight now.

"Hello Mrs. House. It is wonderful to finally meet you." Rachel's teacher said. Lisa shook her hand and lowered herself gently into a seat.

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you."

"When is the baby due?"

"In two months."

"You must be very excited."

"I am."

"It is all Rachel can talk about. She goes around telling her friends 'my mommy is going to have a baby boy or girl. I'm going to be a sister.' And every student looks at her with admiration."

"I'm so glad she is excited."

"Well, other than that topic, Rachel is a great student, very willing to learn. One of the best we have had. The other day, she drew a great picture of a human brain." The teacher said. Lisa laughed.

"She gets that from her father; he was always showing her MRI scans as a young girl."

"Where is her father? I assumed he would be here."

"Oh, he wants to be, I know it. But he's away, on business."

"I understand. The plague of a working man."

"Yes." Lisa said. She soon left the conference and went home.

Two months later…Allison comes to pick Rachel up from school.

"Allie! What are you doing here?" Rachel asks, climbing into the back seat of the car and buckling up.

"I'm here because mom was taken to the hospital."

"Is she alright?" Rachel asked, worried now.

"Oh, she's fine. It's just time for her to have the baby, that's all."

"You mean my brother or sister is going to be born today?"

Meanwhile, at the hospital…Lisa is in immense pain, more than when she had Rachel.

"Lisa, you are almost dilated. It will be time to push soon." Dr. Loren said, glancing up at her. Lisa was on the verge of tears, but only wanted the baby to be born through natural birth.

"Okay. It's time to push. You've done this before. Come on." Dr. Loren said. A contraction hit and Lisa pushed with all her might.

"Lisa, bigger pushes, come on."

Meanwhile, back in the car with Allie and Rachel…

"Yes." Allie said, smiling at Rachel. Rachel was singing all the way to the hospital. As soon as they entered the hospital, Rachel asked Allie a question.

"Can I see my mom now?"

"No, angel. She's delivering the baby right now, and doesn't want you in there. But I will sit with you until she has delivered your baby brother or sister, and you can go and see them."

"Okay." Rachel said, and happily sat down to read a book.

Back in the delivery room thirty minutes after Allie and Rachel got there…

"Lisa, you have to push. I know how much it hurts, but you have to do it." Dr. Loren was saying. Lisa was just lying on the bed, shaking her head and refusing to push. Dr. Loren then told a nurse to watch her, not pushing is causing immense pain, and she has to fight the urge. Dr. Loren took one look at the poor woman whose husband is a prisoner of war and doesn't know his child is being born, and she desperately wants her husband to be there, before she left to go and find Allie.

"Hello Allie. Can I talk to you?" Dr. Loren said.

"Sure." Allie replied. "What is it?" She said, once they were away from Rachel.

"She's refusing to push the baby out. This birth is more painful than Rachel's was, and she desperately wishes Greg was here, I can tell. And since she's not pushing, she has to resist the urge to do so, and I know she's not going to push. I know what she said about having Rachel in there during the birth, but maybe she could talk to her, get her to push."

"Yes, maybe she could. Rachel!" Allie called. Rachel came over.

"Yes?"

"Mom is having a hard time with the baby; she doesn't want to let it out. We were wondering if you could go in and talk to her."

"Yes." Rachel said instantly.

"Rachel, she is in a lot of pain, so use a quiet voice around her. But we have to get her to have this baby." Dr. Loren said.

"Okay."

"One more thing Rachel, this is a very…messy ordeal, so don't be scared of what you may see." Dr. Loren said, making it very clear.

"I won't."

"Okay. Let's go." Dr. Loren said, and took Rachel's hand and walked her to Lisa's room.

"Remember what I said." Dr. Loren said, before opening the door, and Rachel nodded. Lisa is lying on her back, her legs closed, and her face scrunched in pain. She's breathing very hard and she is really sweaty. Not letting this baby out is torture.

"Mom." Rachel said softly, standing next to the bed. Lisa turned and looked at her.

"Rachel, I asked you not be in here. I don't want you to see me this way, in such a vulnerable state." Lisa said fiercely.

"I know. Just listen to me. Even though dad is not here, and you really want him to be, he can't. You have to get the baby out, for us, for the baby, and for dad. Please, mom." Rachel said, pleading. Lisa was silent for a moment, and then nodded. She moved her legs apart and Dr. Loren sat between them. Rachel grabbed Lisa's hand and held on tight, and Lisa smiled at her daughter. She then gave a tremendous push.

"That's it Lisa. Keep going."

And so, an hour later, they baby is born. Allie came into the room, after knocking.

"Hey Allie." Lisa said. Allie went over and kissed Lisa on the forehead.

"He's so cute." Rachel said, smiling.

"What is his name?" Allie asked.

"William Gregory. Will for short."

"That is a perfect name." Allie said.

"Can I hold him?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but no. He's asleep."

"It's okay. I can touch him, can't I?"

"Yes, you can. Just be gentle."

"Don't worry, I will." Rachel said, and gently reached her hand out and stroked his cheek.

"Hi Will. I'm your sister Rachel." She whispered, grinning from ear to ear. That was the start of a beautiful sister and brother bond.

Three months later…Lisa is sitting in the rocking chair in Will's room. She can hear Rachel come in through the front door and set her backpack down.

"Mom, I'm home." Rachel called. Lisa didn't answer, because she is away in a world with her baby boy, who is fast asleep. Rachel climbs the stairs and comes softly into Will's room. Lisa looks up.

"Hey sweetie." Lisa whispered to her, smiling.

"Hey Mom, how is he?"

"He's good, fast asleep, but he'll probably want to be fed once he wakes up."

"Oh." Rachel said, watching her baby brother sleep. They just stay like that, when, twenty minutes later, Will wakes up, struggles, and then let out a piercing cry.

"That is his hungry cry." Lisa says.

"I'll go then." Rachel said. Rachel had never seen her feed Will. Lisa hadn't felt comfortable before, in front of Rachel, so she'd always ask her to leave.

"Rachel, actually, I want you to stay." Lisa said. Rachel froze and turned to her mom.

"Really, you do?"

"Yes. It's an important and natural part of having a baby, and I feel comfortable enough to have you witness it." Lisa said.

"Okay." Rachel replied hesitantly, and then sat down next to Lisa. Lisa lowered her gown and undid her nursing bra. Rachel was staring wide-eyed at her. Lisa then slowly lifted Will, and waited for him to grab on. His hands were small next to her full breasts, but they gripped fiercely on the side of each breast. He sucked hard. Lisa smiled at her daughter.

"It's so beautiful." Rachel whispered.

"Isn't it? I'm giving him food and life, just through this simple procedure."

"Does it hurt?" Rachel cautiously asked.

"It did at first. But I learned with you to put hot towels on and it will make it much easier, for when I am unable to feed him. And I'm just used to the feeling."

"But now it doesn't hurt?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Oh." Rachel said. Soon, Will was done; Lisa burped him, and covered back up. Lisa put him to sleep in his cradle and tucked the monitor into her robe pocket.

Two years later…Lisa decides to have 'the talk' with Rachel. She asks Rachel to come into her room. Lisa is lying on her bed with a book, when Rachel knocks softly on the door.

"Come in." Lisa called. Rachel softly opened the door and climbed onto the bed next to Lisa. Lisa closed her book and set it on the nightstand.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mom?"

"Yes. And I want you to listen intently, but don't feel shy to ask questions, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Lisa said, and was ready to begin. "I know I may have waited too long for this talk, but oh well. I can't do anything, with having Will and all."

Rachel nods.

"Okay. Since you are fast approaching the age where you will notice changes in your body, I want to start by telling you what you will notice." And Lisa continued to describe the changes her body will go through, including her first menstruation, and concluded with sex.

A month later…Rachel is at school and Will is at daycare, and Lisa is in the kitchen with a knife. She's weighing it in her hands and feeling the smoothness of the blade. Then, she carefully holds the knife, then grips it tightly and plunges it into her stomach. She falls back against the counter, feeling the blood flow from the wound. She's breathing heavily.

Fifteen minutes later, Allie comes in the door carrying a package that was on the front porch.

"Lisa! Lisa!" She called, set the package down in the living room and proceeded to the kitchen. That is when she saw Lisa on the ground, her shirt stained with blood and the knife sticking out.

"Lisa! Oh my god!" Allie screamed, and flew down next to her. She has a pulse, but it's weak. Allie whips out her cell phone and dials 911. Ten minutes later, Lisa is in the ambulance and it's on its way to the hospital. Allie called her boyfriend, Rob, who went over to Lisa's to be there when Rachel got home and to go and pick up Will.

At the hospital, Lisa was rushed into surgery, the knife removed, and she was put into the ICU overnight, just to be safe. As soon as Lisa was in the ICU and sleeping due to the drugs in her system, Allie called Rob.

"Hey Rob."

"Allie. Hey."

"How are Rachel and Will?"

"They are fine, they just want to know what happened to Lisa. What do I tell them?"

"Um…tell them that she was in an accident while working in the kitchen. I will tell them more tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Oh, Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring them over tomorrow afternoon so they can see her."

"Alright, I will."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Allie said, and went back to sit at Lisa's side.

The next afternoon…Allie and Lisa are talking when there is a knock at the door. Allie goes over and goes out into the hall.

"Hey Rob." She says, and kisses his cheek. Then she bends down to Will and Rachel's level.

"Okay, Mom is in a lot of pain, so don't hug her, okay?" Allie said, and they both nod. Then Allie takes both of them in.

"Rachel. Will." Lisa says, smiling at her children.

"Mommy, we are sorry you got hurt." Will said, coming cautiously up to her.

"It's alright. I will be better soon." She said.

"I'm glad." Rachel said.

Three years later…Rachel is sitting in her room, trying to write a song. She's tapping the keys on her electric piano, when she gets an idea for a song. She goes down to talk to Lisa, who is in the kitchen feeding Will.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie." Lisa said, while wiping food from Will's chin.

"Do you have any stories about you and Dad?"

"What kind of stories?"

"One that means a lot to you?"

"Well, there was this one time, he was watching you play in the yard, and he was struck with such emotion over you, and he turned to me and said 'Honey, I'm scared. Of the future.' And I told him 'Honey, look at me. We all fall down; it's the getting back up that really counts. We live and we learn, to help someone up when it's there turn. In life, there's only one guarantee. Your feet won't always be on the ground, we all fall down.' He just smiled and laughed."

"That is a great story, mom. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She replied. Will was tugging at her arm to go and play on the play structure, so Lisa looked apologetically at Rachel, who just nodded and went to make herself a sandwich. As she was making it, she saw Will fall from the monkey bars. Lisa went over and bent down next him. Rachel could hear what she was saying.

"Will, you know the monkey bar rules." And she kissed his bruise. "You don't have to skip a bar each time, to make it to the other side." And Lisa picked him up from the sand and tied his shoelace that read, Superman. It is in that moment that Rachel knows the song she is going to write, taking inspiration from her mother. She began to write in her room, eating a sandwich, but only got one lyric and the chorus down. A few weeks later…Rachel comes home in tears, on Valentine's Day. She turns up to her room. Lisa softly knocks on the door.

"Go away." Came Rachel's voice. Lisa spoke softly through the door.

"I know what you are going through. You heart feels like it's broken in two. But baby, I'm here for you." Rachel softly opened the door, Lisa went in, and wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hair. "It's okay to cry." Lisa said softly.

"He broke my heart."

"I know. But you will move on, find someone better. You always do. I found your dad."

"I know you did. I love you mom."

"I love you too." Lisa replied, staring into her daughters piercing blue eyes that are identical to Greg's. Lisa leaves a few minutes later, and goes to the sanctuary that is her room, but used to be Greg's as well. She grabs his photo off of the desk and collapses onto the floor next to her bed, crying heavily. The photo is of Greg in uniform, standing in the bedroom doorway, the sun in his face, lighting him up. She is there for thirty minutes, and doesn't even here Rachel come in. Rachel sits down next to Lisa and let her mom collapse into her arms.

"Your heart is more injured than mine right now, and will be for much longer." Rachel whispered to her mom. You helped me, now I'll help you. I know how much you hurt, and how much you miss him. I feel it too."

"Sweetie, I know. But I just love him so much, and I cry everyday without him. I just want to see him again."

"I know. It will be alright." Rachel said softly.

"I know, sweetie. I just wish he was here. I mean, he hasn't even met his son, doesn't even know he exists, and hasn't seen you since you were seven."

"I know. If he is alive somewhere, I'm sure he wishes he could see me, you, and meet Will, when he finds out he exists. But if he isn't…he sees us and watches us all the time from above."

"I know it's true. Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome. Look, mom, I wrote this song, and I really want to hear it."

"Okay." Lisa says, and walks out of the room, still carrying the picture, and follows Rachel to her room. Rachel sits in front of her piano and starts playing. Then, she starts singing in her beautiful voice.

_She says, you know the monkey bar rules, as she kisses away his playground bruise.  
You don't have to skip a bar each time, to make it to the other side.  
She picked him up from out of the sand, then tied the shoelace that read, superman._

_Chorus  
We all fall down, it's the getting back up that really counts.  
We live and we learn, to help someone up when it's their turn.  
In life there's only one guarantee, your feet won't always be on the ground.  
'Cause we all fall down_

_She says I know what you're going through, as she talks to the door of her daughters room.  
Your heart feels like it's broken in two, but baby, I'm here for you.  
The door opened and she stepped inside. She put her arms around her and said, it's ok to cry._

_Repeats chorus_

_He's forty-five and his job is gone, cleans out his desk and he heads on home.  
Sees his kids out playing in the yard, it's been a while since he's been hit so hard.  
He's as scared as a man can be. He tells his wife and she says, honey, look at me._

_Repeats chorus._

_We all fall down.  
But you got to get back up._

Lisa has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey, that is beautiful. You took some of what I said."

"I did, because you are my hero, my biggest inspiration."

"Thank you." Lisa said, and hugged her daughter tightly.

Two years later…Rachel is sixteen and Will is eight. Lisa gets called out to do medical service for the war. She has to break the news to Rachel and Will when they arrive from school. Lisa is sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee between her hands, when Rachel and Will come in.

"Hey mom." Rachel says, coming over and sitting in the chair next to Lisa. Immediately, she can tell something is wrong.

"Mom, what is it? Is it dad?" Rachel asks as Will sits at the table too. Lisa shakes her head.

"No. It's not dad. My babies, I have to leave for a few months…I am going over to where the war is taking place to do medical assistance."

"Can't we come too?"

"No. It is too dangerous, especially for Will. And I don't want to send my two children over to a place of such destruction."

"Mom, then why do you get to go over there?"

"Because I am an adult, I am a doctor, and my country needs me." Lisa said fiercely.

"I'm sorry babies, it just came as such a surprise, and I don't want to leave you. But you will be staying with Allie until I return. I promise I will write as much as I can, and you can write me whenever you need me."

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

"I can promise I will get your letter, but not when I will read it. I will be very busy. But be patient, I will reply."

"Okay."

"When do you leave?" Will asked.

"Tomorrow morning, really early. You guys will still be in bed when I leave. Allie is coming over later to stay the night with you. If you want, I can wake you up to say goodbye before I go."

"Yes!" Both children said.

"Okay."

At two am, Lisa comes into Rachel's room and wakes her up, and then goes to Will's room and wakes him up. They trek downstairs. Lisa is standing there with a duffel bag and is wearing jeans, durable sneakers, a sweatshirt, and a white tank top.

"Okay, I have to go. I love you guys." Lisa said, and hugged both of them at the same time. Then, she took one aside at a time, and spoke. She talked to Will first.

"Will, you are my superman. I will miss you so much, but will write as much as I can. I won't be able to call, but I will think of you everyday."

"I will miss you, mom!" Will said, and hugged her hard.

"I will miss you too. I will see you soon, I promise." She said, kissed his forehead, and then beckoned Rachel over. Rachel burst into tears and Lisa hugged her, humming softly in her ear.

"Rachel, it is okay."

"No, it's not okay. I don't want you to go over there. I'm afraid you won't come back, like dad." She said through her tears.

"Sweetie, I promise you, I will come back. I can't leave you guys and god knows it. I will be back."

"You can't promise that."

"I can, because I will be safe, in order to make it back to you. I love you."

"I love you too, and I will miss you, so much."

"I know." Lisa said, and hugged Rachel one last time. Rachel took off upstairs to her room, slamming the door before Lisa left. Lisa just tried not to cry in front of Will, said goodbye to Allie, and got into the cab. Rachel watched her go from her bedroom window, tears streaming down her cheeks. And then Lisa and the cab were out of sight.


	5. Note

**Author's Note**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in awhile. But I have a good excuse, I swear! I have been swamped under Honors English reading. I had to read a book, which is done now, read Genesis chapters one to eleven, all of Exodus, which is forty chapters and I'm not even halfway through yet, and I still have to read a poem. But, please, bear with me. I'm slowly working on a new chapter. So, it should be up in the next few days. Keep waiting, it will be up, I promise! And then you all can review and make me really happy! Okay, that's my note. Keep looking for updates over the next few days!**

**-K**


	6. Half Of A Human Body

Interlocked

Chapter Five - Half Of A Human Body

**Note: OKAY! I_FINALLY_ got the new chapter up! I know, it's been ages, but I wrote and re-wrote it at least a dozen times before I got it to what it is now. I know this one is fairly short as well, but I know that next chapter will be quite long, since I'm already over halfway through it. Alright! Read on! **

Two months later…Lisa is comes into the tent and sees an envelope on her bed. It's a letter from Rachel and Will. She grabs it, holding it close, breathing in the scent of home, before opening. She reads it and starts crying.

Lisa is crying, and one of her friends came into the tent.

"Lisa, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a letter from my daughter and my son. A lot has happened, and I've only been gone two months."

"That is a long time, being away from people you love. How old are they?"

"Sixteen and eight."

"You are so lucky."

"Thank you. But I miss them so much."

"I'm sure you do." Her friend said, and touched her on the shoulder. Lisa soon went to sleep, with the letter under her pillow; she had a really early day tomorrow.

A year later…Lisa has been there for a year and two months, and has so far managed to reply to every letter Rachel and Will sent. Lisa is sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow and trying not to cry. The director of the team she came out with comes in and sees her.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly, moving to stand at the foot of her bed. She shakes her head no.

"Do you want to talk, because I'm here, if you do." He said. She looked up at him and he sat down.

"Today is my wedding anniversary and I can't even talk to my husband, tell him how much I love him and miss him."

"Oh, Lisa, I'm so sorry. Do you want to call him?"

She shakes her head. "I can't." She says, tears streaming down her cheeks heavily now.

He waits a few minutes.

"Why?" The director finally asks softly, placing his hand on her knee.

"He, he…was taken as a POW nine years ago."

"Oh god. Lisa, I know you've probably heard this countless times in the nine years, but I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's all right. I just want to see him."

"I can understand. I wasn't with my wife for two years, and it was really hard."

"Where were you?"

"In Africa."

"Oh. You know, he doesn't even know he has a son?"

"Really?"

"Yes. He came home once, before he was taken. And clearly the fact that I have a son, you know what happened."

"Yeah." He said with a laugh. She smiled slightly.

"Danny!" Someone called.

"Go. I'll be okay." Lisa whispered. He nodded and stood up and exited the tent. Lisa just buried her face in her pillow and cried. Ten minutes later, after a good long cry, Lisa sits up and wipes her eyes, but doesn't move from the end of the bed. Danny comes back in.

"Lisa?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" She asked, not looking at him because of how her face looks.

"Soldiers were just found on the side of the road. We need you to go out there and look them over."

"Of course. Of course." She said, stood up, grabbed a jacket and her doctor bag and left. She climbed onto a truck with four other doctors and off they went.

"Lisa, you, Jamie, and Mitch take that side. Nessa and I will get the other half."

"Alright Judy." Lisa replied, and went over to the men, six of them. Lisa bent over one and inspected the wound in his abdomen. A fairly deep knife wound, but it didn't hit major organs, so he got lucky.

"Sir?" She said, shaking his arm. He opened his eyes and looked into her face.

"You will be fine. You got lucky that the knife didn't hit any major organs. I'm going to bandage you up and load you onto a truck back to the medical base." She said, taking out the tape, scissors, and gauze. He nodded. She bent over him, and his eyes lingered on her chest. She just rolled her eyes.

"That necklace." The man whispers so that Lisa barely heard him. That's when she realizes he's staring at the necklace and not at her breasts. It's half of a human body and Greg has the other half. He said he thought about getting a heart, but that didn't represent his love for her, so he got a human body made because they are both doctors, and he loves her with all of his body, not just his heart.

"What about it?" She asked, glancing at the man as she bandaged him.

"I've seen it before. Where did you get it?"

"My husband gave it to me as a birthday gift. He has the other half." She said. He then just noticed the ring on her left hand. The man is silent and Lisa keeps bandaging him.

"Wait…how could you have seen this necklace before?" She asks, her hand going up and touching it.

"I saw it…on a fellow prisoner. We became close, while locked up. Where is your husband?"

"Gone. He was gone long ago. Nine years now." She says, sadness evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I've come to accept it." She said, sighing, cutting the gauze.

"Well, if it's any consolation…is his name Greg House?" He asked. "I am supposed to tell his wife something, find her, and tell her something." Lisa freezes at his words and tears well in her eyes,

"That's him." She says with a thick voice.

"Well, I'm supposed to tell you that he loves you very much, more than anything could ever express, and he hopes that you and Rachel are doing alright without him, and the only thing in the world he wants is to see you two again. And don't give up on him. He'll come back to you one day." He says, finishing. Lisa is just silent.

"Thank you." She finally says, her hand on the necklace, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're welcome. Now, where do I go?" He asks, smiling. She smiles faintly back.

"That truck, just behind me." She replies. "Oh! And what's your name?"

"Andrew Jacobs."

"Thank you, Andrew." She says again, and goes to help another man. Meanwhile…in a dark and freezing room about fifty miles away from Lisa…

"Where is the secret base?" A man, full of anger, yells at a figure staying strong, but tied up, in a chair.

"I'm telling you, I don't know. I am only a soldier, I have no ties to the upper government in the army!" He barks back.

"Bullshit! You're a General. Of course you know someone that knows something."

"I swear, I don't. I don't even know what you are talking about!"

"How could you not know?"

"I've been a captive for nine years. You found me, and took me for information, but information that I do not have. I haven't even seen the inside of a military base camp for nine years!"

"How come you didn't tell us sooner? We would have found somebody more useful." The man sneered, hitting the man in the chair across the back with a leather whip.

"You didn't ask." He said through gritted teeth, glaring up at the man.

"You're useless. We should kill you." The interrogator said.

"NO! Don't. I don't know anything about anything here, and you don't want to a kill a man that doesn't know anything. Killing me will just get you into more trouble."

"How do I know you don't know anything?"

"I've been in here for two months, the door only opening for someone to slip food in so I didn't die. I haven't seen outside the walls of this room or talked to anyone for two months."

"I see your point. I don't know why we can't just…let you go." The man says, untying the man in the chair. He then calls the guard in and orders him to blindfold their prisoner and take him out, ten miles away, and just dump him on the side of the road. The guard nods and does so and then returns to the place from which he came.

Two hours later…Lisa is at the base, treating patients, when Danny comes in.

"Lisa, a man found on the side of the road is being brought in. We don't know where he's from, but he's badly beaten. We need you to come and look him over once he gets here."

"Of course." She says, apologizes to her patient, and follows Danny out. Just as they reach the unloading point, the truck pulls up and the back is opened, revealing the man.

"Don't move him. It's under his best interest. Move him when I say." Lisa says, and climbs into the truck to inspect him. He's fine, just very bruised. His whole body is bruised and there are welts on his back. She then notices a chain around his neck and picks it up to look at it.

**It's half of a human body.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness! It's been ages since I've updated this. Seriously. And I apologize profusely for that. I was having serious issues writing this, and just decided to post what I have, as my holiday gift to you. So, here you go! Oh, and I'm working on the next chapter as well. **

Lisa's heart was instantly in her throat, and she tried not to throw up. Instead of throwing up, she ran, away from him and away from his pain.

"Lisa! Lisa!" Danny called after her, but she just kept running, unable to stop, not knowing what to do. Finally, after running for a solid fifteen minutes, she stopped as her knees gave out from under her, and just cried and cried.

Back at the camp…Danny is confused, but he climbs into the truck to inspect the man, who is stirring slightly, but groaning in pain. That's when he sees the chain and picks it up to see if it's identification of any sort.

"Oh, it's identification alright. Identification for one person and one person only." He whispers, seeing the half of a human body, and knowing instantly it's her husband. He has people take him out and get him to a private room, no other patients, and then goes in search of Lisa. He drives around for thirty minutes before he finally finds her on the other side of the camp, curled in a ball, hugging her knees.

"She ran all the way here." He says to himself, getting out of the jeep and softly approaching her. He bends down next to her and places his hand on her shuddering shoulder. She looks up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"You know." She whispers. He nods.

"He's alright." He says.

"Good."

"Why did you run?"

"I don't know."

"Go to him. You love him. He needs you. Simple as that." He says. She nods and he drives her back to camp. She paces outside of his "room" for twenty minutes. Danny silently watches her and then comes up.

"Lisa, go. He needs you. Go." He says, and hugs her hard in his arms. She is playing with the necklace and looking at her wedding ring. She softly nods and pushes back the curtain, stepping just inside the door. He is lying on a cot, blanket up to his chin, bruised and groaning in pain, despite the morphine drip. Tears well in her eyes and run down her cheeks as she watches him. He hears her sniffling and turns his head her way. She cautiously comes up and sits on the edge of the bed, grasping his hand and crying.

"My love." He says, knowing instantly it's her, by her cry.

"Yes, sweetie, it's me." She whispers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hurting like a mother fucker."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know." She whispers.

"Are you going to leave me hanging after nine years, or are you going to kiss me?"

She laughed a little and bent down and softly kissed him on the lips, and then kissed him harder.

"I've missed you." She said, gently placing hands on the side of his bruised face.

"You're still with me?"

"Of course. I never stopped loving you and hoping you would come back."

"I'm so glad."

"Me too."

"Lisa, how is Rachel?"

"She's amazing. Brilliant, beautiful, and talented."

"She's seventeen, right?"

"You kept track?"

"Of course."

"Yes, she's seventeen."

"I cannot believe how much of her life I have missed."

"I know. But it wasn't your fault."

"I know." He said, and smiled as much as he could without it hurting.

"Babe, I love you, so much."

"I know. I love you too, so much."

"Greg…" She began, stopping.

"What? Are you alright, are you sick? What is it?" He asked, sitting up while freaking out.

"Babe, I'm fine. I swear. I just want to tell you something."

He sighed. "Okay. I'm just glad you're fine."

"I know." She said, and took his hand in hers.

"Greg…you…we…have a son."

"What?"

"A son. We have a son. Born nine months after your return here."

"You mean? From that night? We have another child?"

"Yes, I did. He's nine now, and his name is William Gregory, but everyone calls him Will."

"Oh, love." He says, and pulls her down for an intense kiss. She smiles, so glad to have the love of her life back.

A month later…Greg is doing much better. Lisa is lying on the bed with him, it's late at night.

"I am so glad to have you back."

"I know. I'm glad to have you back. I thought you would have moved on."

"I couldn't. I'm sure, if I'd found out something had…happened to you, I eventually would have. But not when I knew you had to be somewhere, wanting to get back to me."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"I am too." She said. He pulled her down, her falling on top of him, in a passionate kiss. His hands are on her hips and her hands on his.

At that moment, Danny comes in quietly, but sees how Lisa and Greg are, and quietly backs out, giving orders for nobody to go in there for awhile, to give them privacy.

Meanwhile, in the tent…Lisa and Greg are still passionately kissing. He slowly places his hands on the edge of her shirt, and pulls it over her head, throwing it on the empty cot next to them. They make passionate love for the first time in nine years.

A week later…Greg isn't able to come home with her yet, he's still waiting on orders to go home, but she goes. There is a party before she leaves.

While on the plane, she looks at pictures from the party and of Rachel and Will. She lays her head on the cool window and goes to sleep. When she awakes, the plane is just flying over Princeton.

"I'm home." She whispered, and smiled to herself. As she watched the landscape, she saw Princeton Plainsboro, a distinguishable building to her. And it made her smile a little more. As she exited the plane…

"Welcome home." A smiling flight attendant said. Lisa paused.

"How did you know?"

"How little baggage you have and your clothes."

"Oh." Lisa said, laughing and smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The fight attendant said, and Lisa continued on her way. As she approached the gates leading through security and into the real world, she saw Allie, Rachel, and Will. They are standing there with a huge sign and flowers. Tears erupt out of her eyes, and she runs towards them. She drops her bag a few feet from them, opens her arms, and they crash into them. Lisa is stroking both of their heads.

"My babies, my babies." She whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Mom!" Both were chanting. Finally, Lisa held them at arms length. Her hand ran over Will's cheek, feeling his smooth skin.

"Will. I can't believe you are nine already." Lisa said, in disbelief. Will smiled.

"I've taken up the guitar."

"Really? I can't wait to hear you play." She said, smiling.

"I can't wait for you to hear me play." He said, and hugged her hard. Then, he broke away and Lisa turned to Rachel.

"Ray. Baby. My gorgeous seventeen year old." Lisa said. Rachel's eyes filled with tears, and the tears coursed freely down her cheeks.

"I've missed you, so much, mom." She said, taking Lisa's hands in hers.

"I've missed you too." Lisa said, squeezing Rachel's hands with her own.

"I'm in a band mom. I play the piano and I am the lead singer in it. I also got onto the dance team again and made honor roll."

"I have such gifted children." Lisa said, smiling at both of them. "What is the band called?"

"We haven't decided yet. We are working on it."

"Well, I can't wait for you to play for me and for you to decide on a name." Lisa said, standing. She then turned to Allie and just wrapped her arms around her. Allie sobbed into her shoulder.

"Let's go home." Lisa said, stepping back from Allie.

"Let's." Will and Rachel said in unison. They drove home and spent the night catching up, looking at photos, and just relaxing. Greg is better, but he was sent out into the field again, so he won't be home for awhile longer.

A month later...Lisa is passing by Rachel's room, the door is open, and she's tapping out this beautiful melody on the piano in her room. Lisa stops in the doorway to listen.

"That's beautiful." Lisa says. Rachel stops and looks up.

"Thanks."

"I think add some violin to the final song, but make it subtle, and then more powerful at other parts."

Rachel thought about it, heard it in her head. "That's a great idea, thanks mom." Lisa smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Lisa said, and turned to go.

"Mom, we decided on a band name."

"Really?" Lisa said, turning back.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Breakaway."

"That's a great name."

"Thanks." Rachel said, and went back to playing.

A month later…the phone rings…

"Rachel, it's for you!" Will called. Rachel came into the living room from the kitchen, carrying an apple.

"Thanks, bro." She said, ruffling his hair and taking the phone.

"Hello? This is Rachel speaking."

"Rachel House?"

"Yes?"

"This is the announcer from the KIN radio station, here in Princeton. We have called to inform you that you won our contest, and get to perform at the Hard Rock Café in New York, in the contest for a recording contract."

Rachel screamed with joy. Then, she composed herself.

"Thank you, on behalf of the entire group 'Breakaway', we are very grateful."

"We expect you in New York on the 23rd, you have a dress rehearsal on the 24th, and the final performance is the 25th."

"We will be there."

"Great."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye and congratulations."

"Thank you, again." Rachel said, hung up, and jumped up and down, screaming. Then, Lisa came in the front door, home from work, carrying the groceries. She set the bags down in the kitchen and then came back out.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Lisa asked, hanging her coat up in the closet.

"I get to go to New York with the band!" She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You won?" Lisa asked, beaming with pride at her daughter.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! We have to get you new clothes for the contest!"

"Thanks, mom." Rachel said.

"You deserve it."

"I have to go and call Dillon." Rachel said, and sprinted upstairs.

"Hey Will, baby, help me with the groceries." Lisa said. He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Lisa asked, while unpacking a bag containing the products that go in the fridge.

"It was great. I got an A on my math test. And…"

"And what, baby?" Lisa asked, turning away from the fridge to look at her son.

"There's this girl…and I really like her…"

"Oh, Will, you have your first crush." Lisa said, came over, and kissed him on the head.

"I'm glad you are so open with me." Lisa said.

"I'm glad I can be so open and honest with you."

"Good." Lisa said, and went back to placing things in the fridge.

"Mom, here are your…" Will began, holding out two boxes to her, looking awkward. She turned around and grinned.

"Thanks, Will." She said, taking the box of tampons and the box of pads from him. She set them aside on the counter.

Will was silent for a little while, just unpacking groceries…Lisa then looked at her watch.

"Look Will, I can tell you want to talk with me about something, and I'll listen, but right now I've got a doctors appointment, I have to run."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. We will continue our conversation later." She said, making her way to the hallway where she put on her coat and grabbed her purse.

"Rachel!" Lisa called up the stairs. Rachel appeared.

"Yes?"

"I'm off to my doctors appointment. Watch over Will."

"Alright." Rachel said. Lisa left.

A week later…Lisa is in the kitchen. She had just finished 'the talk' with Will.

"So, you are pretty clear on your body, female bodies, and how you and Rachel came to be?"

"Yes."

"That's my smart boy." Lisa said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom." He said, and laid his head against her shoulder. Then, the phone rang.

"I should get that." Lisa said. Will nodded and went to get a glass of milk. Lisa stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello. This is Lisa speaking."

"Are you Mrs. Lisa House?" A strong male voice asked.

"Why yes, I am."

"I have information for you about your husband, Gregory House." The voice said. "I am lieutenant Mark Smith."

"Hello lieutenant. What information do you have?" Lisa asked, her voice not portraying her true feelings of worry.

"As you know, he was taken as a POW nine years ago and was found a few months ago."

"Yes. I was there." She said, slightly aggravated.

"Well, he has been in a serious explosion over here. A land mine exploded under his crew's hum-v. He's alright, but is being airlifted to New York Presbyterian Hospital for the proper treatment. He will arrive on the twentieth."

Lisa's heart was now in her throat. She bent over, tears streaming down her cheeks Will looked over; same her state, set down his glass, and ran to her side, touching her arm.

"Mom? Are you okay?" He asked. She just nodded, unable to speak from the emotion going through her body. She passed Will the phone.

"Hello?" Will asked.

"Who is this?" Smith asked.

"Will House."

"Okay. You are a House. Now, I cannot understand how Mrs. House must be feeling right now, so tell her this for me, alright?"

"Alright."

"He is stable, but could drop into a coma at any time. We just hope he doesn't do that. He is awake and alert though. Did you get that?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sir." Will said, and hung up. Lisa turned to him.

"What did Smith say?" She asked, her tears aside but her eyes still wet.

"He's stable, but could drop into a coma at any time. But right now he's awake and alert, and they hope he doesn't go into a coma."

"He's coming home. That's all that matters. Even though he's hurt."

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes. I just don't really know what to feel right now. Relief, joy, tears, I don't know. I'm going to take a hot bath. Don't do anything dangerous, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Lisa called, making her way to her bathroom. After the bath…Rachel is home from her band practice. Lisa calls Will and Rachel into her room. They sit on her bed.

"What is it, mom?" Rachel asked.

"Dad is coming home."

"He is? Is he...alive?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Yes. He's injured, but alive. He's being airlifted to New York on the twentieth."

"Oh mom." Rachel said, and hugged her close.

"We will fly in on the twentieth, spend some time with Dad before the contest." Lisa said.

"Alright." Rachel said. Will joined them in a hug a little later.

On the twentieth, they go to New York and drive to the hospital in their rental car after checking into the hotel. Greg is already there.

"I'm Lisa House. My husband is Gregory House and he was airlifted here this morning?" She told the nurse at the station.

"Yes. Room 1193. Down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you." Lisa said and she and Will and Rachel went there. When they get there, Lisa goes in first. Greg is sitting up, awake and alert. He drags his eyes to the door and his eyes light up when he sees her.

"Lisa!" He says. She runs over and hugs him tightly. He wraps his arms around her and breathes in her scent.

"I didn't know if they'd told you."

"They did."

"I'm so glad." He said, and kissed her deeply.

"The kids are here."

"Bring them in." Greg said. He then saw Rachel and hugged her, and then met Will for the first time. Will hugged him, glad to finally meet his father.

**I know. An abrupt ending. Oh well. Hit the button and review! Thanks!**


	8. Curtness

**Interlocked**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: There's a note at the end, from me. Didn't want to put it here so you could just read the damn chapter. Enjoy.**

Two days later…Greg is released and he joins them at the hotel

Two days later…Greg is released and he joins them at the hotel. In the lobby, after they get back from the hospital…

"I'm tired, would you mind if I took a nap?"

"Not at all." Lisa said. "In fact, I'll join you." Lisa said, taking Greg's hand.

"Kids, go out, see the town." Lisa said, handing them money.

"Come back in a few hours." Greg said.

"Okay." Rachel said, took Will's hand, and exited the hotel. Lisa checked them into their room and they went up. They got out of their clothes and climbed beneath the sheets. They took a nice hour nap. Greg was still asleep when Lisa awoke. She smiled at him and slipped on top of him while he was still asleep. She started pecking him with kisses all down his body. His member is between her legs, and she felt him go hard between her. She slid her hand down and started working him a little with her hand. He groaned, still asleep. She ground her hips against him, making him moan. She then slid down and softly slipped him into her mouth, sucking and nipping at him. He then awoke.

"Oh Lisa." He said, tossing his head back in pleasure from her work. She worked him until she knew he was close, and then stopped.

"No, don't stop." He groaned.

"I want you to save it for sex." She whispered, kissing up his body. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply.

"Lisa, you are amazing and I love you so much." He said, his hands roaming over her hot flesh. She's panting at his touch. He rolls her under him and kisses his way down her body, sucking at her nipples on the way down. He then stops at the core of her desire and slips his mouth over her.

"Ahhhhhh." She says loudly. He slipped his tongue inside her and worked her deeply. She thrusted upwards to meet him, pulling his head in closer with her hands.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" She cried, as she came close and he drew out. He left her panting for more.

"Oh Greg, I forgot how much I missed this." She whispered as he kissed up her body. His lips reached her face and he peppered her with kisses. She then rolled him under her, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Wait." Greg said, placing his hand on her stomach.

"What?" She asked, bouncing up and down on him with need. He groaned.

"Are you on birth control?"

"Yes. I figured we don't want any more kids and don't want to have to deal with a condom. And it's good for me too." She said.

"Okay." He said. She rubbed up against him, coating him in her heat.

"Oh Lisa." He said in a breathless voice. His hands reached up and toyed with her nipples until they hardened. She rolled off of him and faced her back to him, placing his front against her back. She pulled him in closer and directed him to enter her from behind.

"OH GOD." Both cried out at the same time. He began thrusting into her, hitting her at just the right spot. They achieved orgasm in ten minutes. She then rolled him under her and began kissing his body all over, nibbling at his earlobes and kissing his neck. She slowly ground her hips against his.

"Ready for another go around?"

"Hell yes. Make lingering love to me, Lisa." He moaned as she stroked his heated flesh. She sat up, pushing his stiff cock into her. She threw her head back at the feeling of him inside her. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began moving on him, taking him deep within her, maximizing the pleasure.

"Ohhhhh, yesssssss." Greg groaned out, his hands against her hips, feeling her move slowly and deliberately. His hands moved around and grabbed her ass, pulling her in for deeper thrusts and more intensity. Soon, she quickened the pace, riding him fast and hard.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lisa and Greg cried out in passion in unison, crying out with the rhythm of their lovemaking.

"Now Greg, now." Lisa growled in his ear. He knew what she meant, and they thrust in deeply one final time. They erupted in orgasm, her clenching tight around him, her hands pressed into his chest, and him clenching his teeth and gripping her waist tightly. They stayed like that for five minutes, in pleasure and oblivion. Lisa collapsed and rolled next to him, her hand thrown casually across his chest, his hands wrapped behind her, holding her close. They breathed quietly for awhile, just enjoying each others company. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Greg said, getting up, pulling on a robe, and answering the door.

"Hey." He said, standing aside and letting the kids in.

"Hey." They said in unison, entering the room entirely. Lisa is lying under the covers, fully relaxed.

"Mom!" Will said, and ran over to hug her. She sat up a little, the sheet barely covering her naked breasts, and hugged him back.

"Hey baby boy." She said to him. She let go of him with one hand and used it to hold the sheet to keep her covered.

"Are we going to dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I just have to get dressed." Lisa said.

"Alright. We'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes." Rachel said and her and Will left. Lisa and Greg got dressed and then headed down to the lobby, holding hands and smiling. He is still wearing his army regalia, because he feels proud, and wants to show that to people. In the lobby…they meet up with the kids and go and have a nice dinner. Later, after coming back from dinner…

"Okay Will and Rachel. We got you a separate room, since who wants to share a room with their parents anyway?" Lisa said. The kids laughed.

"Oh, sure." Rachel said.

"Well, dad and I are going to have some drinks in the bar, so you can go on up to your room, or you can go swimming or something." Lisa said, handing them their key.

"Okay. Night mom and dad." Rachel and Will said, hugged each, and watched them go into the bar holding hands. They then headed up to their room. In the bar…Lisa and Greg take a seat and order some drinks. While just talking about the kids and PPTH, while holding hands, someone comes up and clears their throat. Greg and Lisa turn to look at the person, still holding hands.

"Dr. Gregory House?" The young woman asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Greg said.

"I…I recognize your picture. It's on my mother's mantle at home."

"Who is your mother?"

"Lillian House." She said.

"You're…you're Lucy?" He choked out. Lisa was just staring between the two.

"Yes."

"I haven't talked to or seen Lily since…god, Christmas twenty years ago…you were…four."

"I know. That's the picture we have."

"Oh my god." Is all Greg said, shaking his head. "Why are you in New York?"

"I live here. With my fiancé, Brad."

"Wow." Greg said, still shaking his head.

"Hon…" Lisa said, touching his arm.

"Oh, love. Lucy, this is Lisa, my wife of seventeen years."

"Nice to meet you. Lucy House." She said, and shook Lisa's hand. Lisa nodded.

"Love, Lucy is my niece."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. It's a long story. I promise I'll tell you later." He said, and kissed her cheek.

"Okay." She said, smiling.

"Where is Lily?" Greg asked.

"She comes into town tomorrow, to visit Brad and I."

"Oh." Greg said.

"Greg, why are you here?"

"Our daughter Rachel. She's performing in a music competition with her band tomorrow. I just got back home, though."

"Home? Where have you been?" She asked.

"I…I was over. With the war." Is all he told Lucy. Lisa stood up and wrapped her arms around him, while he burrowed his face in her neck, knowing thinking about it hurt.

"Lisa…" Lucy said, thinking back.

"You're that woman from college. The one Greg always talked about." Lucy said, realization dawning on her.

"How do you know about that?" Lisa asked, turning to her.

"Lily. She told me all about your college days with a woman named Lisa, who everyone thought Greg should marry. Lily was best friend's with her, but she just told me you weren't one day."

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Why we're no longer friends."

"No."

"She…it may not seem major, but she slept with my boyfriend, Jacob. He was my fiancé. We wanted to get married. It didn't happen, because they slept together, and later got married."

"My dad." Lucy said, nodding.

"Yes. It hurt. I never wanted to speak to her again. So I didn't. Our friendship crumbled. But if it hadn't been for that, I would not have my children or Greg. So I'm pretty grateful for it."

"Hm." Lucy said. "Greg, how long were you gone?"

"Long enough." He said. Lisa squeezed his hand tightly in hers. "I don't want to talk about it. Not yet. Not until I've talked to Lisa, privately." He said, Lucy nodded, and didn't press the subject further.

"Look, if you want to see mom, give me your phone number. We can get together."

"No. I don't think she want to see me."

"She would. She has told me countless times she misses her brother."

"She does?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Call me." Greg says, and writes down Lisa's cell number.

"Please, don't say anything about me. Not yet." Lisa said. Lucy nodded. Greg and Lisa then left the bar and went up to their room. The next day…Rachel and Will knock excitedly on their parents door. Lisa answers it with a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Mom! Guess who is down the hall from us?" Rachel asked, excited.

"Who?" Lisa asked.

"3 Doors Down! They're performing at the event, and judging! I talked to them!"

"Ray, that's awesome!" Lisa said. Greg came out of the shower then, as his phone rang. He hugged the kids and then answered his phone. The kids returned to their room to get ready.

"Hello?"

"Hey Greg. It's Lucy."

"Hey."

"My mom gets in at noon. When can we meet up?"

"Well…we have to drop our daughter off at four to start dress rehearsal, and the event starts at six. So…say…two?"

"Sure. Where at?"

"The lobby at the hotel. It's close to the concert venue."

"Alright. We'll meet for brunch in the restaurant at two."

"Great. I'll reserve it under House."

"Okay. See you then." She said, and hung up. He closed his phone. They finished getting ready and knocked on the kids door.

"Hey. So, we're going to brunch with some of my family at two. How about we go see a Broadway show?"

"Yeah!" The kids said. They saw "Rent" and showed up fifteen minutes early for brunch. They all sat down at the table and chatted. Greg looked up and saw his family coming forward.

"Greg." Lily said curtly.

"Lily." Greg replied, with more curtness.

**Okay, I'm so so so so so so so so SORRY for not having a chapter of this story up for…three months! I just couldn't pen anything down. And I'm not that thrilled with this chapter, but bear with me. However, as my spring gift to you, I'm updating at least a chapter on each of my stories today, and maybe posting a new one. How exciting!**

**Now, hit that little button and review. Please. **


End file.
